The Snowflake of His Life
by ninjagonerd4ever
Summary: Have you ever wanted to replace yourself with someone's OC? Well now you can! Enjoy this Ninjago love story featuring you and one lucky ninja! All you have to do is click on the title and fill in (YN) with YOUR NAME! This one is about Zane! Second one in my ReaderXNinja stories. Those icy blue eyes will capture you in his heart! This one is longer, but I don't play favorites!


You shrugged on your jacket, squeezed into some boots, and put on your gloves in a hurry to get outside. Most people would grumble about the cold, turn up the heater, and snuggle into a blanket, but not you. Once the eerie season of fall in November passed, life became a winter wonderland for you. Icicles glistened in the winter sun and lopsided snowmen waved at you from neighbors' yards. Nope, nothing could stop you from smiling as you started walking towards the lake on this magical winter morning. Looking to see that nobody was following you, you pass through some bushes to you and your friends' secret hideout. You guys had found it on your way home from school. Your friend had tripped on the side walk and flew through the bushes, calling out to you to check out what's behind there. Oh the memories. After lacing up your ice skates, you start skating across the lake to meet up with your friends.

Zane's POV

The street was quiet, no signs of danger anywhere, but also it seemed, no signs of life. Sensei had given us the day off and naturally, my brothers had chosen to play video games. I however, chose to enjoy this fresh winter day and maybe shop around; I do need a new apron come to think of it. Anyways, when I was walking down the street looking for any signs of life, I saw a girl with (YHC) hair and (YEC) eyes. She was beautiful. I was about to follow her and ask her name but I turned around for a second and she was gone. Luckily my sensors picked up movement by some bushes near the school. I tightened my scarf around my neck and started walking towards the bushes. I cut through the leafy entrance and find myself in practically another world! The ground and trees are covered with freshly fallen snow and the small lake is frozen over in ice so clear I can see the fish swimming underneath. Above the ice though, are two girls and a boy, all skating across the lake laughing and enjoying the snow. The boy sees me in his peripheral vision and freezes in his tracks (see what I did there?). The girl I had followed sees me next. Her eyes widen and her eyebrows rise. I want to turn around and leave but my body strangely won't let me, I am stuck, like a deer in headlights.

Your POV

This strange man has come into our secret lair! Who does he think he is! Even worse, HOW DID HE GET IN HERE! Oh no, he followed me! He followed me into here and now there is _no_ way out of this! Ok, I could knock him out or jog his memory…no you can't take a violent approach on this. I walk up to him and try to put on a menacing face. "How did you get here, and how did you _find us_?" I demand, looking back at my friends with a face that said _I have no idea what I'm doing! _His face is dead serious as he replies back, "I followed you." My friends' jaws drop and one even chokes on his spit. I keep my poker face for one second until I burst into laughter, "You guys! Dude, are you okay?" I can't help it; we've been friends since kindergarten, The Three Musketeers! I skate over to them and leave the stiff man standing and staring. As I start to skate across the lake, I hear the sound of metal against ice behind me. There was that stalker following me across the ice gracefully, and he wasn't even wearing ice skates! I followed him with my eyes to figure out this magic when I slip. With a yelp I crash onto the ice, knocking the wind out of me. My friends rush over to help me but the man reaches me first. My eyes get droopy and I try to get away, "I don't know you, don't touch me." He doesn't listen and scoops me up in his arms. His icy blue eyes look protectively over me and he smiles, "I'm sorry miss, it's my job. I help others, even strangers, _especially_ strangers." His arms close around me and I fall into a deep slumber thinking about this stranger that I think I'm starting to fall for.

**AN/**

**Cute! Strong but peaceful! That's you girl! I got this one up pretty quickly and hope to get the other two up quickly as well. Thank you to ForeverDreamer12, Jessicup711, and all guest reviewers for your reviews on my other story, A Burning Match. If you haven't read that, it's about Kai so please do! I appreciate everybody's support even silent readers! BYEBYE!**


End file.
